Winx Club - Episode 103/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: Wizgiz's Classroom 4Kids Wizgiz: It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf. Look.. *Wizgiz transforms into Griselda.* Griselda (Wizgiz): .......at me now! *The students are shocked.* Griselda (Wizgiz): Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention. *The students are relieved.* Griselda (Wizgiz): The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you. *Wizgiz reverts to his original form.* Wizgiz: But for now we'll start with the basics. *Wizgiz snaps his fingers.* Wizgiz: We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it. *One student succeeds, Bloom fails and puts down the mirror..* Wizgiz: Bloom, It's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do. Cinémule Wizgiz: Good morning, everyone! As usual, it befalls to me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it... the art of changing... *He pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda.* Wizgiz: The way you look! *Students gasp in shock, then applaud.* 'Wizgiz: *in combined voice of his and Griselda's* Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that! *Wizgiz reverts back to normal and speaks normally.* 'Wizgiz: And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise. *He points his finger and materializes hand mirrors to everyone.* 'Wizgiz: Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing... the color of your hair. *Bloom attempts but fails.* Wizgiz: Don't worry, Bloom . If at first you don't succeed, try again! 4Kids cut *Bloom smiles at Wizgiz's encouragement.* *''4Kids cut Bloom smiling at Wizgiz's encouragement.'' Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room 4Kids Bloom: I was the only one who couldn't do it! Stella: You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'! Bloom: Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia. Stella: That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings! Bloom: I sure hope so… Stella: I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you ever had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color. *Bloom concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards.* Bloom: Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with? Stella: I'm just trying to help you, okay! You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph… Cinémule Bloom: Let's try again, okay? Stella: Alright, one last time and that's it. School's just beginning. You don't get it today, it's not the end of the world. Bloom: Where I come from, there's a saying: "Don't put off til tomorrow what you can do today". Stella: Where I come from, we have no such expression, and we're all much more relaxed. Bloom: Stella, please? Stella: Ugh… all right, but remember, concentrate! Think of a color, and imagine your hair starting to change. New color slowly spreading from the root to the tip of your hair… *Bloom concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards.* Bloom: Great! See what I end up with? Stella: Bloom! You're not paying attention! You're not concentrating enough! 4Kids Cut Flora: Well, at least something happened, and that's progress! *Stella starts to laugh really hard and falls on the bed next to Bloom.* Flora: Oh, stop laughing… *Flora walks over and sits next to Bloom. Stella sits up after finally calming down.* Bloom: Why should she? Look at this, I'm ridiculous! Flora: That's not true, all you need is a bit of practice. *Bloom shakes her hair back to normal.* Bloom: You know, I've never had such a rough day. Stella: The first day's always like that. Bloom: Girls, can I ask you something? Stella: Uh-huh. Bloom: Why are you here at Alfea? Stella: Because I'm going to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired! *Bloom and Flora look at each other.* Stella: … Of course, I also want to do good things, like making people happy, and bringing back together estranged lovers… starting with my parents… Flora: I want to become a real fairy, too, but I'm here primarily because I really love to learn. *Stella smacks Flora on the head with a pillow.* Stella: Ooh, that is such a nerdy answer! Flora: What about you, Bloom? *Bloom gets up to look out the window.* Bloom: Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here. vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h09m54s42.jpg|Stella laughs vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg|Laughs so hard she collapses vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg|Flora sits with Bloom as Stella calms down vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg|Bloom's hair sticking up vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg|Stella assures Bloom that it's only the first day vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg|Bloom asks Stella and Flora their reasons for being in Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h15m42s197.jpg|To be a powerful, beautiful, and universally admired fairy! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg|Not sure how to answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg|Also wishes to bring back together estranged lovers vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg|Starting with Stella's parents... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg|Wishes to be a real fairy, but she also loves to learn new things, too vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h20m37s55.jpg|Stella smacks Flora with a pillow for her answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg|"Oh that is such a nerdy answer!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg|Flora asks Bloom's reason for being at Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m59s53.jpg|Bloom looks out the window, unsure of herself *''This scene reveals Flora is to be the studious one, as opposed to making it Tecna. A bit of Stella's past is revealed about her divorced parents and how much it pains her. Bloom is still lost and confused as to what direction her life should take now that she has found out that she is a fairy, which is still pretty much a big shock to her.'' Scene: Alfea Cafeteria 4Kids *The girls are seated at the table eating.* Stella: You just have to take it day by day. Bloom: I hope tomorrow is better. Tecna: Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know. Cinémule *''A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Flora, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Flora look at their soup bowls in embarrassment.'' vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h24m48s4.jpg|Breakfast in the main hall vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h25m48s101.jpg|Bloom and Flora are late for breakfast vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg|Tables are full vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg|Sneaking past the professors vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg|Quietly... quietly... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg|There they are! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg|Sneaking into their seats vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg|Hawkeye Griselda saw them, though vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m21s128.jpg|Bloom embarrassed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg|Flora embarrassed 4Kids Cut Stella: It's about time, what took you guys so long? Bloom: My fault. I overslept… Tecna: Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person. Scene: Faragonda's Announcement 4Kids Faragonda: Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home. Griselda: But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden. Faragonda: But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment. Cinémule Faragonda: Young ladies, your attention, please! As is the tradition among the Magix schools, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight! Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony! *The students chatter excitedly.* *Griselda claps her hands for attention.* Griselda: Please! Miss Faragonda, our Head Mistress, is speaking! Let's show a little respect! Faragonda: Thank you, Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I'm calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary-looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud! Scene: Cloud Tower Assembly Hall 4Kids *The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat.* Witch Student 1: There's the headmistress… Witch Student 2: She's so scary! Griffin: Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and trouble making! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be WICKED! *The students cheer at the announcement.* Griffin: The objective's simple and cruel: it is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie&Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win! Darcy: I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring. Icy: Of course. Stormy: But the point is to sabotage their party. Icy: We'll kill two birds with one stone. Cinémule *The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat.* Faulty: Attention, please! Here comes Head Witchtress Griffin! Griffin: "My young witches, I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share: the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have NOT been invited. *The students boo at the announcement.* Griffin: Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one. May the worst witch win! Darcy: What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme? Icy: Why not? Stormy: Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time. Icy: Trust me, Stormy dear, it will be fun. 4kids Cut Scene: Hallway Tecna: Classes are cancelled, and this is just our second day! Bloom: What do we have to do for the party? Stella: Easy, Bloom. Just get ready to have a ball! Flora: I'll provide the decorations. Flora uses her magic and flowers and vines cover a pillar* Musa: And I'll take care of the music. I mean, what's a party without dancing? Stella: And I'll worry about what to wear, because clothes are important too. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room 4Kids Stella: A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: Buy me! Buy me please! Musa: It's fresh! Stella: Huh? Musa: And it's so definitely you. Stella: Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it. Flora: I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know. Tecna: Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing. Musa: It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars? Tecna: I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology. Stella: At least it won't wrinkle. Bloom: I'm worried. Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear. Stella: Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping! Cinémule Stella: And, of course, I refuse to go unnoticed! (shows off her dress) Well? What do you think? Bloom: It's gorgeous... Stella: Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but look at it! It was calling me from the shop window... 'Bu... buy me please'! Musa: And of course you answered its plea. How very noble of you. Stella: Well I'm bound to make an impression! Flora: Ha... I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute! Tecna: Guys? As if I care about that. Musa: Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva? Tecna: That's besides the point. You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly. Stella: Yeah, sure! Bloom: Um, sorry but, do you think they'll let me in dressed like this? Flora: Oh Bloom... Stella: You don't have a dress? No problem! There's a solution to everything, and in this case, it's called SHOPPING! Scene: Downtown Magix 4Kids Bloom: Hey, check it out! *Bloom tries out two dresses, at second outfit she asks her friends' opinion.* Bloom: What do you think? Stella: To junior high, ugh. *Bloom tries out another dress.* Stella: Perfect! Bloom: You think? *Rest of girls nod.* *Bloom looks at the price tag. Bloom: Too expensive. Stella: I'll pay for it. Flora: You can't, remember? You maxed it out. *Back outside, Bloom looks disappointed.* Bloom: You go back. Flora: You sure Bloom? Stella: You can text me if you need me. Tecna: Your probability of success is still very high. Flora: Hm-mm. Bloom: Go get ready, I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah! *Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.* Bloom: Eighty percent off and ninety percent perfect! *With her dress, Bloom heads out but sees the clock.* Bloom: I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run! Cinémule *''No dialogue on first two dresses. At the blue dress...'' Bloom: How about this one? *The girls nod, then Bloom looks at the price tag.* Bloom: Hmm... too expensive... Stella: I'll pay for it... Flora: No, Stella. You might offend her. *''Italian cultural note.'' *The girls are outside with Bloom looking disappointed.* Bloom: Now what? Flora: Well... Stella: Getting kind of late, Bloom. Tecna: Yeah. We've got to get back to Alfea. Flora: Will you be alright? Bloom: Don't worry. I'll find something. *She runs off.* Bloom: At least I hope so. The cheapest dress I've seen so far costs my entire weekly allowance for the next ten years! Oh eureka! A sale! *Bloom goes in. Montage of Bloom searching while the others get ready plays as the ending theme plays. Scene: Griffin's Office 4Kids Griffin: I've received a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable! Darcy: Huh? Icy: That's sweet, thank you. Griffin: It's just the thing to spoil their fun. Darcy: You will not be disappointed. Icy: It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting. Cinemule Griffin: I've received many suggestions but none as disgusting as yours! A horrible idea! Terrible! Despicable! In other words, it's the best! Well done you three! Great start to the year! Trix: Hmm. Icy: Thanks, Professor! Griffin: Now please don't disappoint me. Darcy: We'll get right to work ma'am! Icy: Trust us. You can be sure we won't fail. Tonight, you'll sleep at the sound of crying fairies. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room 4Kids Bloom: I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things! Huh? *Bloom goes out on the balcony. The Red Fountain boys are walking on the lawn. Bloom: Brandon's here! He looks so cute. Cinémule *''4Kids Cut 1'' *A panning down shot of Alfea as Bloom quickly runs through the gate.* Bloom: The party's about to begin and I still have to fix my dress! *''End of 4Kids' cut.'' *Bloom enters her room.* Bloom: Kiko, you've got to help me! This dress is way too long. Scissors, scissors, scissors... uh! I need a pair of scissors! *''4Kids Cut 2'' *Bloom sees Kiko trying to bite through the dress's hem.* Bloom: Kiko, I don't think that'll work. Hmm... *Bloom concentrates a beam of magic into her finger.* Bloom: Ta-da! *She uses her magic as a make-shift laser cutter to cut her dress. Bloom: It works! *She then hears something.* Bloom: Hey, what's going on? *She leaves to go to the window, unaware of the fire she left.* *''End 4Kids cut'' *Bloom sees the Red Fountain students entering Alfea from her window.* Bloom: Oh! Brandon, Sky, Riven, they're all here! *''4Kids Cut '' Bloom: And I'm late...! *She smells smoke.* Bloom: Oh wha- huh? She runs back inside and panics at seeing her dress on fire. Kiko also panics as Bloom desperately tries to put it out by slapping a pillow on it. She puts it out after a few whacks.* Bloom: What a disaster! If only I had scissors! *She leaves the room.* Bloom: Whenever you really need something you can never find it... *''End 4Kids cut.'' Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h54m56s15.jpg|Kiko trying to help with Bloom's dress Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg|Make-shift laser cutter Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg|... which wasn't exactly the best idea... Scene: Underground Tunnel Cinemule The Trix are walking through tunnel.* Icy: Hey, this is it! What did I tell you? These tunnels have been abandoned for centuries, back then they connected the three schools and were used in emergencies. Darcy is looking at map.* Darcy: The entrance to Alfea is straight ahead. Stormy: We're almost there then! Icy: Right. Let the fun begin! 4kids Darcy: I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet. Icy: Uh-uh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere. Darcy: Fine, but please tell me we're almost there. Stormy: You have the map. Icy: Right. Darcy: Oh. We're, almost there. Scene: Alfea Hallway Cinemule Bloom: This is ridiculous! I can't even find a simple pair of scissors! I'll go check in the storeroom. Bloom opens door to underground tunnel and hears voices.* Scene: Tunnel Darcy: Now, which way do we go? Stormy: Don't ask me, you're the one with the map! Bloom: I recognize those voices... Bloom quietly gasps and run back up the stairs before the Trix sees her.* Scene: Alfea Hallway The Trix arrive in Alfea's hallway, they walk in the hallway, and see Red Fountain's present box. Bloom hides behind a wall and spies on them.* Icy: *hush tone* Hey look, the Red Fountain coat of arms. The gifts must be in there! Darcy: I wonder what those simpletons are gonna give the fairies? Icy: Whatever they are we'll use them to wreak havoc and spread panic. That'll give us a chance to get the ring. Come on Darcy, show us where it is, go on. Darcy: With pleasure, dearest sister! Darcy begins to cast her spell.* Darcy: Illusion! Show the Trix! Darcy's power reveals the location of Stella's ring - inside her jewelry box.* Bloom: Ugh, but... It's Stella! Icy: Great, now we know where to find it! Come on Stormy, time to do your thing! Stormy: At last! Stormy uses her powers to open Red Fountain's present box. Then Darcy grabs one of the eggs inside, opens it and little butterflies appear.* Darcy: Oh, enchanted little eggs. Icy: How tacky. Anyway, it's time for us to prepare our own surprise! The Trix raises their index fingers and speaks an incantation.* Icy: These presents shall become snake-rat eggs! Darcy: Which will hatch at the touch of a fairy! Stormy: And spread terror all over! The Trix complete the spell on the eggs.* Bloom: Goodness, no! Icy: Well done sisters! Now, let's get out of here. Icy casts spell on a wall and the Trix pass through it to the outside and find a hiding place.* Icy: We'll hide back here so we can enjoy the show. 4kids Bloom: A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! Bloom hears something crash.* Bloom: What was that? Bloom opens the door to the tunnels and walks in.* Stormy: I sense we're very close. Bloom: Oh, no way. It's those witches. Bloom quietly and quickly runs back. The witches enter an Alfea hallway.* Stormy: Go straight ahead and make a right. They open the door to the gifts.* Icy: Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts. Darcy: This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers. Bloom hides behind a wall.* Icy: Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring. Darcy: Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. "And the spell is cast, show us the past." Darcy casts her spell.* Bloom: Oh no! Darcy: "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!" An image of Stella putting her ring in her jewelry box is shown.* Icy: This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts. Stormy: Open! Stormy casts a spell and the treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one up and opens it. Darcy: Oooooh. Enchanted little eggs. Icy: They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. They raise their index fingers, forming a small energy ball and begin to cast their spell.* Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first.* Darcy: The eggs will hatch and snake-rats appear. Stormy: And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear! They place the spell on the eggs.* Bloom: That's so awful! Icy: When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them. Icy casts a spell on the wall and they head outside.* Scene: Outside Alfea 4kids The witches hide behind some tall vegetation.* Stormy: I can't wait to see the snake-rats! Icy: How long will it take for the fairies to start puking? Darcy: One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds. Scene: Alfea's Ballroom Cinemule Specialist #1: No kidding. I have one just like that. Fairy #1: Aren't they great? Specialist #1: I know. Fairy #1: And did you see... Bloom: Oh! There they are! Voice: So, yeah. That's what I decided to do... Bloom finds the girls and walks towards them but bumps into Brandon first.* Bloom: Ow! Sorry. Brandon: Bloom, are you okay? Bloom: Yes, of course. Brandon: I'm so happy to see you here. Brandon nervously scratches head.* Bloom: Yeah, me too but I gotta go! Bloom quickly leaves.* Brandon: Already? Bloom eventually reaches the girls.* Bloom: Girls, yoo-hoo! Stella: Oh, Bloom! Tecna: We were starting to worry! Flora: What took you so long? 4kids Red Fountain Student: Well for me, the dragon rodeo. Alfea Student: Awesome. Bloom: Where are they? Bloom searches for the girls and crashes into Brandon.* Brandon (Sky): Huh? Brandon turns around while Bloom rubs her nose.* Bloom: Hey! Brandon (Sky): I was looking for you. Bloom: You were? Brandon (Sky): Hey, uh, would you like to dance? Bloom: Yeah, for sure! Bloom runs off to the other girls.* Brandon (Sky): Uh... Okay? Bloom: Hey, girls! Tecna: What took you so long? Flora: What's the matter? Scene: Alfea Hallway Cinemule Bloom: This is an emergency, the witches are here! Stella: What are you talking about? Bloom: Icy, Darcy and Stormy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain! I heard them talking about something called a "snake-rat"... Tecna: Snake-rats? Hmm. Let me consult my database. Tecna manifests her database on her hand.* Tecna: Snake-rats: swamp creatures of the disgustabilus genies. They eat toads... Stella: Uh, thank you Tecna. We get the picture. Slimy, vicious and venomous. Like the witches. But what's in it for them? Bloom: Stella, let me finish! The witches want to provoke a huge panic and use it as a diversion to get their hands on your ring! Musa: That's quite the sneaky plan. We've got to stop the eggs from being handed out. Flora: Urgh!! Too late! Look! Flora points to Timmy and Sky as they ready the chest to hand out the eggs.* Sky: For you ladies, I hope you like them! Musa: Egg surprises. Bloom: Yes and the surprise is a very cuddly snake-rat! Stella: We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle! The Winx form a circle as instructed.* Stella: Repeat after me: What it once was, let it be again! Winx: What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was... Counter spell is initiated onto the chest of the cursed eggs and they return to normal. Sky grabs one of the eggs and hands it to the girls. The fairies open them and are delighted.* Winx: Phew! Sky presents an egg to Stella.* Sky: I hope this egg brings you luck. Stella: Huh? Stella suspiciously takes egg.* Stella: I guess I'll find out soon enough if it does or not! Musa: Let me see it. Musa takes the egg and looks at it intently.* Musa: Flora... are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance? Flora: I am indeed. And I've studied Palladium's lesson very well. Musa hands Flora the egg.* Musa: It's all yours, Flora! Flora casts a spell on the egg.* Flora: And now I'll make a little surprise blossom for our three witchy little friends! Bloom: What did you do to the egg?? Flora: I'll tell you later, meanwhile I want you to go run and get changed, it's getting late! 4kids Bloom: They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance! Stella: Ugh! What are they going to do? Bloom: I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snake-rat? Tecna: A snake-rat? Let me console my database. Snake-rats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross. Stella: Ew! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys. Bloom: Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something! Musa: Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now. Flora: It's too late! Look! Sky and Timmy are bringing the chest in front of everybody.* Sky (Brandon): We hope you like the gifts we brought you. Musa: No snake-rats. Bloom: Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs. Stella: We need a counter-spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. The girls form a circle and hold hands.* Stella: Now let's link our powers together! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa: "Let all the dark magic be reversed. Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!" A wisp of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.* Alfea Students: Huh? Oh. Ohh!! Aww!! That's so sweet! Oh, look! Stella: Spells are exhausting! Sky hands Stella an egg.* Sky (Brandon): This one is for you Stella. Stella: Huh? Oh... Stella grabs the egg with suspicion. Stella: How cute, an enchanted little egg. Thank you. Musa takes the egg from Stella. Musa: Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy? Flora: Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. (Sky: "Huh?") It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate. Musa: Alright! Go for it. Musa hands Flora the egg and Flora casts a spell on it.* Flora: We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Shmoronburaboo. Bloom: Hold on, what was all of that? Flora: That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now! Scene: Outside Alfea Cinemule In their hiding place, Icy freezes and shatters the surrounding vegetation in aggravation.* Icy: D'ugh... I don't believe this, the spell didn't work!! Stormy: Alright, let's go see! Icy: Never mind, Stormy. Sooner or later the ring will be ours! I always get what I want! 4kids Icy: Unbelievable! Icy freezes the vegetation they were hiding in.* Icy: They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman counter-spell us." Stormy: Let's go get them! Icy: No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm She starts to get changed with Kiko jumping up and down on the bed.* Bloom: Sorry Kiko, no time to play! Huh? Stella's jewelry box levitates in front of Bloom's room. Both Bloom and Kiko gasp at the sight. Bloom chases after it.* Bloom: Stella's jewelry box! Whoopsie! I've got to stop it! Hey, hoo, come back here you!! Scene: Outside Alfea The box opens in mid-air, the only item to be taken is Stella's ring case. Bloom: Uh, good heavens! This is very strange... Stella's ring!! It's flying away!! Bloom chases after Stella's floating ring case.* Bloom: Hey! Ogh! Woah, wait for me! Where are you going?! Icy: Hang on, someone's coming this way and so is the ring! Bloom: Ugh. Huh. Urgh. Uh! Gotcha! Hah-ha! Bloom successful catches the ring, angering the Trix.* Icy: Unbelievable. She's walking away with the ring! Bloom: Hum-hm-hm. Trix leaves their hiding place.* Stormy: Nosy little Missy! Darcy: Why can't she mind her own business?! 4kids Bloom starts to get changed.* Bloom: I did my first spell ever! It was cool! Stella's jewelry box floats away.* Bloom and Kiko: Huh?? Bloom chases after it.* Bloom: That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work! The case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.* Bloom: The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic! Bloom continues chasing the ring.* Icy: Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her! Bloom runs and gets the ring case.* Bloom: Gotcha. The witches get mad.* Icy: Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA! The witches come out of hiding.* Stormy: First we'll kick her booty... Icy: ...Second we'll freeze her... Darcy: ...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust! 4kids Cut Bloom turns on the lights by using magic.* Bloom: Bloom, hop to it! Bloom: Huh? Ugh! Bloom drops ring case.* Bloom: Uh-oh. This isn't good, where are the others? Flora sees Bloom in trouble.* Flora: Poor Bloom, the witches have got her cornered! Scene: Alfea's Ballroom Cinemule Flora: Bloom's in trouble! Faragonda: Young ladies, it's time to offer our gifts, come join the others and Musa will play something for us. The girls look at each other, troubled by the situation.* 4kids Flora: This princess needs a dance- Faragonda: Young ladies. Flora, Tecna, Musa and Stella: Huh? Faragonda: We just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests! Musa: Uhhh. Flora, Tecna, and Stella: Uh.. Huh? Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Difference Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Completed pages Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts